Al Simpson
Al Simpson was a minor character in Home And Away in 1988 and 1990. He was the father of Sophie Simpson. Al Simpson was revealed to be the man who killed Shane Wilson in 1981 and had framed Donald Fisher for it. Al was one of the most memorable villains of the show. Al was first played for 1 episode by George Leppard in 1988 and in 1990 Al was played by Terence Donovan, who later played Doug Willis in H&A's rival soap Neighbours. Terence is also the father of former Neighbours actor turned singer Jason Donovan. Biography Backstory Al Simpson married a woman named Doris in the 1970s and they adopted baby Bobby Simpson (nee Stewart) of Summer Bay, the illegitimate daughter of Donald Fisher and Morag Bellingham. Al and Doris had a daughter of their own, Sophie Simpson in 1974. In 1981, Al shot down Shane Wilson and fled the area. Al committed armed robbery in 1983 and was sent to prison. He was released in 1990. 1988, 1990 Al first turned up in 1988 when Bobby came to visit him in prison to invite him to her wedding to Frank Morgan. He admitted that he was not her biological father. In January 1990, Al came back to the bay with his biological daughter, Sophie. He tried to frame Donald Fisher for the murder of Shane Wilson 8 years previously. Al blackmailed Don into giving him $10'000. The usually tough Don allowed himself to be pushed around by Simpson for some reason. The ballistics expert found that the gun used to kill Shane and the gun Don used while hunting in the woods did not match. In the end Al confessed to killing Shane, and Don was exonerated. Al was sent back to prison. His reign of terror was over. As of 2019, over 28 years after he was sent back to prison, Al may have been released by now but has not returned to Summer Bay so his current whereabouts are unknown. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown Full Name: Alan or Albert Simpson Family Spouse Doris Simpson (??-1985) Children Sophie Simpson (1974) Adoptive children Bobby Marshall Grandchildren Tamara Simpson Appearances Played by George Leppard 1988 *Episode 226 (29 November 1988) Played by Terence Donovan 1990 *Ep 458 (23 Jan 1990) *Ep 459 (24 Jan 1990) *Ep 460 (25 Jan 1990) *Ep 461 (29 Jan 1990) *Ep 462 (30 Jan 1990) (recap) *Ep 463 (31 Jan 1990) *Ep 464 (1 Feb 1990) *Ep 465 (2 Feb 1990) *Ep 466 (5 Feb 1990) *Ep 467 (6 Feb 1990) *Ep 468 (7 Feb 1990) *Ep 469 (8 Feb 1990) *Ep 470 (9 Feb 1990) *Ep 471 (12 Feb 1990) *Ep 472 (13 Feb 1990) *Ep 474 (15 Feb 1990) *Ep 475 (16 Feb 1990) *Ep 476 (19 Feb 1990) *Ep 479 (22 Feb 1990) *Ep 480 (23 Feb 1990) *Ep 481 (26 Feb 1990) *Ep 482 (27 Feb 1990) *Ep 483 (28 Feb 1990) *Ep 484 (1 Mar 1990) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1990. Category:Simpson family. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:1990 minor characters. Category:Home And Away bad boys. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Convicts. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Killers.